


practice makes perfect

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of practicing on bananas have trained Blaine for this, and he's going to be amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

                This is it. This is the day I am going to suck my first dick. Long years of practicing on various phallic shaped fruits have prepared me for this, and I’m going to be amazing.

                Blaine opened his eyes, determined to let nothing ruin his day. Sebastian invited him over to his house for tonight, and he knew what that meant. They’ve been together for almost four months now, a long time for Sebastian to stay faithful and, most importantly, celibate. While Blaine doesn’t think he’s ready to go all the way yet he wants Sebastian to know that Blaine appreciates him, and what is better to show your thankfulness with than a blowjob? Okay, maybe Blaine also wanted to do it, but that was secondary in his decision.

                His obsession (he wouldn’t really call it an obsession, but his friends had teased him since he first mentioned it) with giving head started when he was thirteen and realized what liking boys over girls really meant. He watched porn, videos where some beefy guy rammed his cock into a twinks hot mouth over and over again, until they pulled out and came all over the twinks face and in his mouth. Blaine had tasted his own sperm then, wanting to know if he was okay with someone jizzing down his throat, and had discovered that, while not pleasant, the taste was something he could get used to. Since then his fantasies had evolved from faceless porn starts, to Jeremiah (the gap employee who took him out for coffee a few times), to Sebastian, who had transferred to Dalton in his junior year.

                Sebastian had been obvious about his crush on Blaine since the begging, his lewd remarks about Blaine’s so called “blowjob lips” making Blaine’s face feel hot with shame and, if he’s being honest, anticipation. Jeff had teased him about him getting together with Sebastian after only a few weeks of him trying to woo Blaine by getting him coffee every morning and agreeing with everything Blaine said in Warblers practice. Their first kiss was shared in Blaine’s dorm room, when Sebastian had helped him with his French homework. They sat together on the bed, and Sebastian had told him that he was sexy. In French, of course, and Blaine had to awkwardly ask if he understood Sebastian right.

                Since then they’ve become masters at making out and letting their hands travel beneath button downs without wrinkling them. Sebastian had asked Blaine to maybe get more intimate, and while Blaine was completely pro sex, he still felt too nervous around Sebastian to really let go. It didn’t help that Sebastian had a lot more experience than Blaine and was quite frank when it came to telling Blaine what he thought about when he had Blaine pinned beneath him on the bed. It turned Blaine on to no end, but made him feel nervous about how he, a virgin who hasn’t even made out with anyone before his boyfriend, could satisfy someone like Sebastian.

                Following this thought he had practiced on everything he could… well, practice on. Most of the time he chose bananas, deep throating them until his gag reflex got used to being triggered. He had asked Jeff for help, and promptly found out more about the blondes sex life than he ever wanted to know. Today everything would come handy, months -no, years- of preparation being tested.

 

                Promptly eight o’clock Blaine stood in front of the Smythe’s estate, a modern building with a flair for European style. He pressed the bell and waited nervously for Sebastian, his thoughts racing. He considered maybe just playing innocent, as if he hadn’t understood what Sebastian had hinted at when he told him that they would have the house to themselves. Blaine’s hands were sweaty, and he tried to dry them on his new jeans, tight and black and hopefully sexy enough for Sebastian to get him excited.

                When Sebastian opened the door, most of Blaine’s doubts vanished. This was his boyfriend, the guy who waited months for some action, who bought Blaine coffee every day for weeks, and, most importantly, the first boy that made Blaine feel special. Sebastian smiled at him as if Blaine was the most beautiful boy on earth, and he always listened to him when Blaine complained about school, his family, or the Warblers. There was no other boy Blaine would rather lose his oral virginity to.

                “Hey you,” said Blaine smiling and leaned up to give Sebastian a quick kiss on the lips, his hands settling on Sebastian’s hips and pulling him into a hug.

                “So affectionate,” Sebastian whispered when Blaine parted their lips and pressed his head against Sebastian’s chest, breathing in the smell of Sebastian’s shower gel. The fact that he had showered before Blaine came over made Blaine flustered, knowing that Sebastian would only do this if he expected something between them to happen. He remembered fondly the conversation he had with Sebastian when he wanted to cuddle after a lacrosse game, still sweaty and smelling awful. Sebastian had mentioned that he’d only shower if Blaine would be willing to lose at least his shirt, and Blaine had countered that it would be hardly cuddling then. Sebastian had rolled his eyes and turned around.

                “I just missed you,” Blaine mumbled and walked into the grandiose house of the Smythe’s, shocked every time by the excellent taste Mrs. Smythe had in fashion and modern art. Their house looked like it was right out of a designer’s hand, but Blaine knew that it was all the hard work of Sebastian’s mother, Angelina, who made her living as a wedding planner.

                “Do you want to go up to my room?” Sebastian asked when Blaine turned around to him again; letting his gaze wander over the comfortable sweater and trousers Sebastian wore. “We can watch or movie… or something…”

                “Sure,” Blaine answered, swallowing nervously as he followed Sebastian up to his room.

 

                About half an hour later their shirts were gone and Blaine was lying atop Sebastian, kissing him while Sebastian had put his hands on Blaine’s butt. Blaine had squeaked very unmanly when Sebastian had touched him there, too infested in his thoughts if Sebastian would break up with him if he accidentally bit his dick.  It wasn’t like Sebastian hadn’t touched him there before, but never when they were lying together on a bed, their shirts somewhere far away from the bed. Blaine felt hot even though he was half naked, and the fact that his cock rubbed up against Sebastian’s from time to time did nothing but turn him on more.

                “Can I- umm…” Blaine mumbled when Sebastian’s lips traveled to the side of his face, licking over his ear and down his neck. “I want to,” he started again, getting distracted when Sebastian’s hands squeezed his ass.

                “What do you want?” Sebastian asked breathless, laying his head back on the pillow. Blaine stared at his open mouth, his boyfriend’s lips slick with their mixed saliva and bruised from the constant kissing.

                “Can I blow you?” It’s like time stood still after Blaine had asked, Sebastian staring up at him until Blaine had to look away out of embarrassment.

                “Fuck, Blaine, why do you even ask. Of course you can,” Sebastian almost moaned, pushing Blaine down until his face was between his legs. Blaine fixed his gaze on the bulge in Sebastian’s pants, licking his lips while he opened the button and zipper, tacking them off with the help of Sebastian pushing up his hips. His boyfriend’s briefs followed soon after, and Blaine was facing Sebastian’s cock – half hard and surrounded by short pubic hair. Sebastian obviously trimmed and cared for his genitals, and Blaine was unbelievable relieved that he was with someone who valued personal hygiene.

                Taking a deep breath Blaine leaned forward, kissing up and down Sebastian’s cock while stroking it in his fist until Sebastian was completely hard. Trying to remember everything he had learned over the last few years Blaine took the tip of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, releasing a shallow breath when his lips closed around the flesh. He had put his lips over his teeth to avoid biting Sebastian, because the last thing he wanted was to remember his first blowjob as the time he made his boyfriend bleed.

                Blaine got more comfortable on the bed before starting to go farther down Sebastian’s cock, but Sebastian put his hand on Blaine’s cheek and stopped the movement. “Don’t take too much on your first time,” Sebastian mumbled, and Blaine was relieved that he didn’t do anything wrong. And tried to nod as well as he could with a cock in his mouth and made Sebastian laugh in the process, Blaine’s cheeks flushing red again.

                His jaw ached almost immediately, and he had a hard time swallowing. Soon saliva started gathering in his mouth, and Blaine could feel some of it dropping out of his mouth onto Sebastian. He pulled his mouth of the tip of Sebastian’s cock, almost disappointed by how little he had fit in. He opted for stroking Sebastian in his fist again while he wiped over his mouth and swallowed, his spit already tasting like pre come. He looked up at Sebastian, who had his arms crossed behind his head and looked down on him, his lips parted and a flush on his cheeks.

                Blaine looked down again, taking Sebastian’s cock in his mouth again while still stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He started moving his tongue instead of it just lying in his mouth when he remembered a blog entry he had read about how guys liked it when their partner licked them while blowing them. Even though he still couldn’t quite figure out how to swallow he felt like his second attempt was way better, even if he gagged once he went too far down. He was even too busy to notice that Sebastian had started moaning quietly, trying hard not to thrust up into Blaine’s warm, wet mouth. Blaine’s jaw started aching even more, and he wondered how people could do this for longer than ten minutes because he already felt like he couldn’t close his mouth anymore. At least he didn’t have trouble breathing like the one girl that wrote a post on her first blowjob when she had a cold. _Oh god what if Sebastian wants me to blow him when I’m sick?_

                “I’m close,” Sebastian whispered, and Blaine felt like an electric buzz when right through his body into his groin. He hadn’t thought about his own arousal until now, but the muttered words out of his boyfriend’s mouth got him harder than he had been before. But now he needed to decide if he wanted to swallow, spit, or just not let Sebastian come in his mouth. It was like Blaine’s brain just shut down, laughing at him and saying ‘have fun chocking on sperm’, and then Sebastian was already coming, filling Blaine’s mouth in few seconds.

                Blaine, who had had trouble swallowing without extra fluids, hurriedly pulled of Sebastian’s cock, coughing and twisting his face at the taste. He kept stroking Sebastian until the boy had come down, his come on the sheets, himself, Blaine’s hands, and even some dripping down his chin. There was just so _much_ of it and Blaine leaned forward to Sebastian’s bedside table to get a tissue to wipe his face off.

                “I’m so sorry,” Sebastian mumbled, sitting up and taking Blaine in his arms. “I thought you’d pull off when I told you I was close.” Blaine started laughing at that, putting his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

                “It’s okay,” he mumbled after he pulled out of the embrace. “But almost dying killed my boner.”

                Sebastian’s mumbled ‘then I have to give it mouth to mouth’ was drowned out by Blaine’s shriek when Sebastian tackled him onto the bed, already in the process of opening his pants.


End file.
